Ken Hodge
British | birth_date = June 25,1944 | birth_place = Birmingham, England | career_start = 1964 | career_end = 1978 }} Kenneth Raymond Hodge, Sr. (born June 25, 1944, Birmingham, England) is a retired player who played for the NHL Boston Bruins, Chicago Black Hawks and New York Rangers. He was notable, among numerous achievements, for being involved in two of the most one-sided trades in hockey history. Playing career One of the few British-born players in NHL history, Ken Hodge was signed by the Black Hawks as a teenager, and had a stellar junior league career with the St. Catharines Black Hawks of the OHA, leading the league in goals and points in the 1965 season before being called up for good to Chicago the next year. Stereotyped as a grinding policeman - at 6'2", 215 lbs, Hodge was one of the larger forwards of his era - the rangy right wing played two mediocre seasons with the Black Hawks before being sent to Boston in a blockbuster deal with teammates Phil Esposito and Fred Stanfield. The trade made the Bruins into a powerhouse, as Esposito centered Hodge and left wing Ron Murphy in the 1969 season to break the NHL record for points in a season by a forward line, and Hodge scored a spectacular 45 goals and 45 assists to match Esposito's record season of 126 points. His production fell off significantly the next season (although Boston won the Stanley Cup bolstered by Hodge's skilled play), but the 1971 season saw the Bruins launch the greatest offensive juggernaut the league had ever seen, breaking dozens of offensive records. In that flurry, on one of the most feared forward lines of the era (with linemates Esposito and Wayne Cashman), Hodge would break the league record for points in a season by a right winger with 105, and finish fourth in NHL scoring. Bruins Esposito, Bobby Orr, Johnny Bucyk and Hodge finished 1–2–3–4 in league scoring -- the first time in NHL history such a feat was accomplished. The 1972 season saw Hodge slowed down by injuries, although he recovered again in the playoffs to help the Bruins to their second Stanley Cup in three years. In 1974 he scored 50 goals and 105 points to place third in league scoring, and with Esposito, Orr and Cashman likewise finished 1–2–3–4 in league scoring for the only other time in NHL history such a feat was accomplished. Thereafter his production declined, his goal scoring halving the next season and never recovering. Never at his best defensively skilled, he was traded to the Rangers in 1976 to join his former teammate Esposito, who had been dealt to the Rangers the year before (ironically, the Bruins received young star Rick Middleton, who scored nearly a thousand points in a Boston uniform). He is my best friend's grandfather! Retirement Hodge had only modest success in New York in the 1976–1977 season, and tailed off badly the following year before being sent down to the minor league New Haven Nighthawks. Hodge retired thereafter, but came out of retirement in 1979–1980 to play for the AHL Binghamton Dusters, which was his final season. Hodge finished his NHL career with 881 games, 328 goals, 472 assists and 800 points. He still lives in the Boston area, and remains active with the Bruins' alumni team and in alumni affairs. Most recently, Hodge has been working as a broadcaster in Boston. He served as the radio color commentator for the Boston College men's hockey team throughout their 2007–08 NCAA Championship season. Achievements * Named a First Team All-Star in 1971 and 1974. * Played in the All-Star Game in 1971, 1973 and 1974. Career statistics Hodge's son, Ken Hodge, Jr., was also a professional hockey player from 1987 to 1998. Another of Hodge's sons, Dan Hodge, was drafted by the Boston Bruins in the ninth round (194 overall) in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. His playing career included stints in the American Hockey League and International Hockey League, as well as winning the 2000 Kelly Cup championship in the East Coast Hockey League with the Peoria Rivermen. It concluded as the CHL's (Central Hockey League) Tulsa Oilers captain in 2005–06. He now coaches the Tulsa Oilers, whose roster includes his younger brother, Brendon Hodge who wears his fathers number 8. External links * Category:Born in 1944 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:St. Catharines TeePees alumni Category:St. Catharines Black Hawks alumni Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:New York Rangers players Category:British ice hockey players Category:Buffalo Bisons players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:Binghamton Dusters players Category:Retired in 1980